


Bored In Austria Part One

by Formula_Tea



Series: Dan should not baby sit [14]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Formula_Tea/pseuds/Formula_Tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got a couple of Pea things planned after the abundance of material I was given over the last weekend. This is the first of them. I don't know how many will get written but there's at least one more that needs to be written (Felipe was telling Felipinho at the end of the Sky interview to go and find a sponsor and...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored In Austria Part One

Felipinho was beginning to get bored of this. At first it had been fun talking to the grownups, especially the ones that would give him sweets when Papa wasn’t looking. But now they were always there and he wanted to go off and play but Papa wouldn’t let him. Papa said he had to stay with him and talk to all the grownups and it was _boring_.

At least when his Papa was racing, it meant he didn’t have to talk to anyone. He was sat at the back of the Williams garage, peering at the screen with the lady Papa had left him with, but she didn’t seem to be paying much attention to him, too busy looking at the screen. Felipinho tried to pay attention too, because qualifying was important and he wanted to find out if his guess was right, but there weren’t any cars on the track at the moment. They were taking their break.

Felipinho’s eyes wondered from the television screen to where he could see his Papa, sat in the car. He wasn’t allowed to say hello yet, because Papa was still busy. He wasn’t allowed to say hello to Tio Wob, either, who was sat outside and…

_Oh no._

It was another one of the grownups with their fluffy microphones and he wasn’t talking to another one. Not _again_.

Felipinho glanced up at the lady, but she wasn’t paying him any attention. Maybe he could slip outside, to the little room where he’d left his toys. Watching the lady to make sure she didn’t notice he was missing, Felipinho slipped out of the back of the garage, between the legs of some of the people who worked for Papa and out into the sunshine.

He could see where he needed to go, where Papa had been taking him in and out of all day yesterday and all morning today and making his feet tired and bored. But the rest of the paddock looked a lot more interesting to him. There were lots of other teams and they all had little buildings too. Maybe Victoria would be around here too and she could play with him. They could play the crashing game.

Felipinho headed off in the direction of the Lotus garage, hoping he might find _somebody_ to play with there.

“Felipinho!”

Felipinho spun around, trying to find who was calling after him. There were a lot of people moving about very fast but none of them were looking or talking to him. He must have imagined it-

Then Dan popped out from behind a tool box two men were pushing and he ran through the crowd to where Felipinho was waiting. The five year old beamed. _Now_ he would have somebody to play with.

Dan was still wearing his racing overalls and looked very hot and sweaty, Felipinho thought. Normally Papa would go and have a shower as soon as he was finished talking to all the grownups, but there wasn’t any grownups trying to talk to Dan now.

“Why aren’t you racing?” Felipinho asked when Dan reached him, easily scooping the toddler into his arms.

“Because my car’s pants, mate,” Dan said, trying to smile. “Where is everyone? Who’s looking after you?”

“There was a lady,” Felipinho said. “But I don’t need looking after. I’m _five_ , Uncle Dan. That’s nearly a grownup.”

Five was _all_ the fingers on one hand. He wriggled his fingers, counting them just to be sure. Yep. Five was definitely nearly a grown up.

“I don’t think that’s _quite_ right, mate,” Dan said. “You can’t run around by yourself. What if you get lost or hurt?”

“I won’t get lost _or_ hurt,” Felipinho said. Dan was doing that thing again, where he pretended to be a grownup. He groaned when Dan started to take him back to the garage. “Please don’t make me go back, Uncle Dan. It’s _boring_ and the grownups are going to ask me questions and that’s _boring_ too.”

Dan just laughed. “You hounded by reporters already mate?”

“People keep getting me to talk into microphones,” Felipinho said, grumpily.

“Ah, you’re gonna be a little Kimi when you grow up, aren’t you,” Dan said. “I tell you what, I’ll go ask if you can come and play with me for a little while, yeah? Just until Papa’s finished driving? That sound good to you?”

Felipinho nodded quickly. That sounded like the best idea.

“Thank you, Uncle Dan.”

“And I got a present for you back in the motorhome,” Dan said, beginning to cheer up already.

“A present?” Felipinho said, beaming.

Dan grinned back, nodding. He was sure Felipinho was going to love the jumper. The Williams team, not so much…

**Author's Note:**

> http://fernandowebbermarkalonso.tumblr.com/post/121999606348/shellylove10-felipinho-everywhere-and-he  
> The jumper in question. Thank you for pointing it out to me. :)


End file.
